Kingdom Hearts: Dead Man's Chest
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: Part 1 out of 3 of the conclusion to my Kingdom Hearts fanfic series Older 22 year old Sora concept © me Sora © Squareenix Avatar the Last Airbender characters © their creators and Nick POTC and its characters © Disney


Sora had been in the Avatar's world for several years now. Everyone was in their 20's. Sora had gone the farthest from his original look when he had first arrived. He still had his hair style of spiky hair on top and long hair in the back. But now he also had a small beard similar to Jack Sparrow's, obviously not braided though.

Sora was sailing with the rest of the Gaang to the South Pole when they saw a fleet of Water Tribe ships destroyed. They were all lying around amongst some shoals; all of the ships were all either broken in half or only half was left intact. Sokka's eyes widened when he saw some of the sailors get up. "Katara! That's Dad's fleet!" he exclaimed. They got as close as they could without being on the shoals. Sokka went aboard one vessel and found Bato trying in vain to hoist the sail. "Bato!" Sokka exclaimed, "It's no use you've run aground." Bato looked at him as though in a panic, "No! B-beneath us! Foul Breath!" he stammered. Sokka's eyes widened, he ran back to the boat. "Aang call Appa now!" he ordered. "Why?" he asked. "Don't ask, just hurry!" he said seeming to be nervous. As soon as Appa arrived he grabbed the ferry captain and got everyone onboard. "Where to?" Aang asked. "Up! Straight up!" Sokka said. Aang whipped the reigns and Appa took to the sky. Katara looked over the edge, "Wait what about Bato?" she asked.

"Katara they are all dead," Sokka said. "What that's impossible," Aang said. "Just watch," Sokka said. Suddenly a huge rundown ship erupted from the surf. Out of the ruined fleet's woodwork came horrific creatures that rounded up the crew. A man with the head of a Hammerhead shark was standing on deck when the Gaang heard a faint thumping. Another man rose from the waves, he had a crab leg for one leg and a crab claw for a left hand. The index finger on his right hand was an octopus tentacle. He had a beard made of several octopus tentacles. He looked to the hammerhead man and he turned to face the tentacled monstrosity, it was Davy Jones the devil of the seas!

"Captain, 8 men still here the rest have moved on," the shark man said. "Thank you Maccus," Jones said with a clearly Scottish accent. He walked down the line until he got to Hakoda, at which time he clenched his claw slightly. He crouched to meet the kneeling man at eye level. He brought out a pipe, lit it, and took a single puff. "Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you... an escape-uh," he said to Hakoda. "Don't listen to him!" someone said. The captain walked over to the one who spoke, "Do you not fear death?" he asked. Bato looked up, "I'll take my chances…sir," he said. Jones smiled, he looked up to Maccus, "To the depths," he ordered. Maccus took out his sword, slashed Bato's throat and threw him into the sea. Katara buried her face in Sora's shoulder and he embraced her. Hakoda looked at Jones in anger. "Now where was I, oh right. I offer you a choice. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?" Jones said. Hakoda looked down and away, "It looks like I have no choice," Hakoda said. "Now was that so hard?" He asked sarcastically. Maccus walked up to Jones and whispered in his "ear". "Oh! Well, Hakoda of the water tribe, today's you're first day on the job. We have to get to another shipwreck to collect more souls," Davy Jones said. The entire crew boarded the ship, "To Port Royal!" Jones barked his orders. The ship began to submerge and in a flash of green they vanished to the Port Royal world. "Sora where is this Port Royal? I have got to free those men." Sokka snapped. Sora sighed, "Don't worry, we'll head there momentarily. Aang does Appa have a place he can stay until we return?" Sora said. "Sure," Aang said. He then whispered in Appa's ear and Appa grunted. Appa dropped them off on the coast; Aang tied a note to his horn and Appa headed to the Eastern Air Temple and Guru Pathik. Sora opened a corridor of light and the Gaang stepped through.

* * *

Will was in port looked for info on Jack when someone fell into the water next to him. He ran over and fished the people out. "Sora, is that you?" He asked. "Will? Where are we?" Sora asked. "This is Tortuga, a pirate port," Will explained as he looked behind Sora at the group of people he was with. "Oh right, you don't know them. Will, this is Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph," Sora said pointing to each person. Will gave them a small wave. "Sora you mind helping me with something?" Will asked. "Sure no problem," Sora said. Sokka pulled Sora back, "Wait we need to find that ship!" Sokka whispered, "Sokka that thing could be anywhere, we might as well go with Will and maybe we'll find it in the process," Sora whispered back, "Alright Will so what do you need help with?" Sora asked. "I'm looking for Jack, I need to find him to free Elizabeth," He explained. "What? What happened?" Sora asked, "Let's not get in depth with it," Will said. 

Sora cocked a brow but shrugged it off. They soon found a lead and ended up on a tropical island.

* * *

Will walked slightly ahead of the Gaang, "Can we trust this guy?" Sokka asked. "Of course we can, he's an old friend of mine," Sora said chuckling. Suddenly a blue and yellow parrot flew over and landed on a tree. Will looked up at it. Sora walked up behind Will, "Whose bird is that?" he asked. 

"Mr. Cotton's, he's a crewman of the Black Pearl," Will explained. Suddenly the bird spoke, "Awk, don't eat me," it said.

"We're not going to eat you," Sora said as he followed Will into the jungle. The bird simply repeated itself, "Awk, don't eat me."

The group followed Will into the forest. Soon they were ambushed by the natives of the island. Each got a single knock out dart directly in the side of the neck. The whole group hit the ground instantly. When they awoke they were in a village, they were all hog tied to bamboo shoots, and they were surrounded by natives dressed in human bones. Sora looked across the center of the village and saw Jack Sparrow himself sitting in a fancy throne, "Oh, Jack!" Sora exclaimed. Sokka and the others groggily looked in the same direction and saw an average aged man with a very strange hairstyle. He squinted at Sora then at Will. He walked up to Will and poked him slightly, "Jack the Compass! That's all I need. I need it to trade for Elizabeth's freedom. She faces the Gallows for helping you!" Will exclaimed. He walked up to a rather large villager and started to converse with him. He made a "shooing" gesture and said something. All of the villagers got riled up. Just before the group was carted off Jack walked up to Sora and whispered, "Save me."

The group ended up in the same cage there is another one also filled with Black Pearl crewmen. Will went up to an old man on one side of the cage and began to converse with him. The old man explained the situation to Will, and halfway through another old guy bit at his fingers, "AH! sigh They'll roast him and eat him, Jack's life will end when the drums stop."

Back at the village…

"Oi! No, no! More wood! I am chief, I want big fire!" Jack says to the villagers. He turns to two more villagers and said something to them in their native language. They get more wood for the fire and when they turned around Jack is gone. Jack started to run across the rope bridge and to a set of huts. He saw a huge gap and he went into a nearby hut to look for something to get him across. He found rope and various other things, including a can of Paprika. He walked outside looking at the East India Trading Company logo on the can. He looked up and saw all the villagers standing there. "Oh, bugger," Jack says. He smiled as he dropped the rope. He started to sprinkle the Paprika on his armpits. "A little seasoning, eh?" he asked smiling.

Meanwhile the groups in the cages have succeeded in swinging their way to the wall. "Climb!" Sora shouts. They started to climb the vines that line the canyon. Suddenly Sora saw a native walking across the bridge above. He whispered to everybody, "STOP!"

Everyone looked up and saw the tribesperson. One of the pirates in the other cage made a "be quiet" gesture and pointed upwards and then they continued to climb slowly and quietly. Suddenly one yelled, "Ah, Snake!" They all panicked and plummeted to their doom. The native looked down and saw the other cage hanging on the wall. "Move!" Will shouted as the native raced back to the village. They made it to the top, "Cut it loose!" Sora ordered.

Back at the village…

One villager came to the "cookout" with a torch ready to light the fire to roast Jack. Suddenly another villager comes racing in and said something in their native language. The tribe looked to Jack as though for guidance.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? Go get them! Peilala!" Jack said. "Peilala!" the tribe shouted as they raced towards the escaping prisoners. Jack saw that the guy with the torch dropped it by the woodpile. "Oi! Get back here! Put out the fire before you all run off!" Jack yelled. It was too late they were gone. The embers transformed into a full out fire. Jack tried in vain to blow out the inferno. Katara heard something and looked to her right. "Sora!" she called. Sora looked in the direction she was pointing. "Everyone roll this thing outta here!" Sora ordered. He started to roll the cage and the crewmen in the cage helped it along. Then part of the cage went over an edge Sokka got his comment in at the last second, "Damn we're rolling in bad luck today."

The cage rolled down the hill at incredible speed. It rolled up two parallel palm trees and crashed to the ground. Aang looked back "They're still after us!" Will grabbed the sides of the cage, "Lift it!" he shouted. Without a second thought everyone in the cage grabbed the nearest bone bar and lifted. The group ran as fast as they could. Then they reached an even steeper hill. They all fell into a small cave pond and the cage split apart. The crew dove under. Sokka grabbed Toph around her waist and pulled her to safety. Sokka got an arrow in his shoulder while keeping the arrows away from Toph. Suddenly a young tribal child yelled something in the native tongue. The entire tribe ran off and the crew was beginning to swim out of the caves and to the Black Pearl. They got to the ship but Will stopped. "What about Jack? I'm not leaving without him!" Will snapped. Everyone turned when they heard Jack's voice.

"Oi!" Jack yelled as he ran out of the forest. Suddenly the whole tribe of cannibals rushed out of the forest after Jack. Will and Sora turned around and said simultaneously, "Time to go." Jack looked behind him then at the now departing Black Pearl, "Oi! Don't leave me here!" he yelled. He ran into the surf and leapt onto the ladder on the side of the Pearl.

"Alas my children, you all will remember this as the day you almost…" he was cut off when a wave crashed into him, "…Captain Jack Sparrow." He finished as he climbed aboard. Jack walked on deck and saw Katara tending to Sokka's wound. Sora went up to Jack, "Jack let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea."

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," Jack replied. Sora shot him a weird look, "That's…a little contradictory," Sora said. Will ran up the stairs, "Jack," he said, "Elizabeth is locked bound to hang for helping you! I need your help." Jack just looked at him, "There comes a time one must take responsibility for one's actions," he said. Will grabbed Sokka's blade from its sheath and held it up to Jack's neck.

"I need your compass Jack," Will said. Jack looks at Will again, pushes the sword aside he walked up to Sora who was at the helm. "Zola we a have a need to go up river," Jack said. "It's Sora, sir," Sora corrected, "and by 'need' do you mean like a passin' fantasy?"

"No it's more like a resolute and unyielding need," Jack replied.

"We need to be sailing back to Port Royal with all haste," Will snapped.

"Young William, I will trade you the compass if you help me to find this," Jack said showing him a picture of a double-stemmed key. The Gaang looked over his shoulder and saw the key too. "Um, you are?" Jack asked. Sora, still at the helm, started introductions, "Captain, this is Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph," he said pointing to each individual and then returning to the wheel. Will grabbed the cloth and looked at the picture, "You want me to find this?" he asked.

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly, dotty belle ol'... what's-her-face. Savvy?" Jack replied. Aang walked up to Sora and tapped his shoulder. Sora looked back, "Is Jack insane?" Aang asked. Sora chuckled a bit, "No that's just from too much rum over the years," Sora answered.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked. Jack leaned over to Will, "How much do you know about Davy Jones?" he asked. "Not much," Will replied. "Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth," Jack said.

* * *

Not long after the entire crew was aboard longboats headed upstream. Sora leaned forward to Gibbs, "So what's got Jack so afraid of the open ocean?" 

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness. The Kraken!" Gibbs explained, Pintel and Ragetti look at each other then back at Gibbs, "They say the stench of its breath is like - ugh! Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things."

Will turned slightly from the oar he was operating, "And the key will spare him that?" he asked.

"That's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough to go visit 'her" Gibbs said.

"Her?" Sokka asked.

"Aye," Gibbs replied. The group got to a shack in the middle of a bayou. Jack stepped onto the pier. Jack smiled back at the crew, "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before…" Jack said. Sora stepped up, "Don't worry I've got your back," Sora said. Jack looked at him, "It's me front I'm worried about," he said. Sora looked to Gibbs, "Mind the boats," he ordered. Gibbs said the same thing to Katara. It kept on going until Aang left the boat, "Mind the boats," he repeated to Mr. Cotton. Suddenly Cotton's parrot spoke, "Rawk! Mind da boat!" it flew off and Mr. Cotton plopped down in his seat. Jack cautiously opened the door and saw a woman sitting at a table. She looked up and smiled, "Jack Sparrow," she said.

"Tia Dalma!" he said.

"I always know de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day," Tia said. She saw Will enter and walked up to him, "You have a touch of destiny about you William Turner," she said. Will gave a weird look, "You know me?" he asked.

"Would you like to know me?" she asked. Jack stepped in between them, "No, there will be no knowing here. We came for help and we're not leaving without it," Jack said. Tia looked at him then turned around and sat down. "You know I demand payment," Tia said. Jack smiled, "I brought payment," Jack motioned to Sokka, who in turn handed him a cage with Barbossa's monkey in it, "Look! An undead monkey!" he says as he shoots the monkey. The monkey screeched. Tia takes the cage and lets the monkey out. Aang gets a frustrated look on his face, "You've no idea how long it took to catch that." The monkey skittered away and stopped at someone whose boots were reclined on a stool in another room. "The payment is fair," Tia said putting the cage on the floor. Sokka took out the picture and opened it, "We're looking for this, and what it goes to," he said. Will tapped his pocket; "Hey how did you…" he began. Sokka just smiled, "Slight of hand."

Jack chuckled a bit, "Sora where did you find this kid?" he asked. Sora chuckled a bit too, "Let's just say he and I have a short but interesting history," Sora replied. Tia looked at the picture, "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to dis?" she asked.

"Maybe, why?" Jack said. Tia smiled, "Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Well the keys goes to a chest and it is what's inside the chest you seek, don't it?" she asked. "What is inside?" Sokka asked. Pintel threw in his own questions, "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Ragetti looked at Tia, "Nothing bad…I hope," he said. Tia leaned forward, "You know of...Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men," Tia said. "What vexes all men?" Will asked. Tia stroked his hand, "What indeed," Tia said smiling. Gibbs thought of something, "The sea?" Pintel added another suggestion, "Sums?" Ragetti added a bizarre comment, "Dichotomy of good and evil." Everyone in the room except Tia gave him a weird look. Jack rolled his eyes, "A woman," he said. Tia smiled, "A woman. He fell in love. He could not break his love for her. The pain dis caused him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die," Tia explained. Sokka leaned forward, "What exactly did he put in the chest?" he asked. Tia placed a hand on her chest, "Him heart," she said with a smile. "Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked. Aang looked over to him, "He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest, could he?"

"It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings, and so... he carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De key, he keep wid him at all times," Tia explained. Sokka walked up to Jack, "You knew this," he said. Jack looked straight back at him. "I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, Will goes back to Port Royal and saves his bonnie lass, hey!" Jack said as he turned to leave. Tia stood up, "Let me see your hand," she demanded. Jack turned around slowly. Tia unwrapped his bandages and revealed the Black Spot. Sokka, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti all exclaimed in unison, "The Black Spot!" they wiped their hands on their chests, spun around once counterclockwise and spit onto the ground. Tia turns around, grabs something from her supply room and then returned. "Davy Jones cannot make port; he cannot set foot on land but once every ten years. And you will carry land wid you," she said handing Jack a jar of dirt. Jack took it and looked at Tia with a cocked brow. "This is a jar of dirt," he said. "Yes?" Tia said. "Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked. "If you don't want it, give it back," Tia said annoyed. Jack held the jar closer, "No!" he said. Tia smiled, "Then it helps," she said. Will looked at Tia, "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman," he said. Tia took her crab legs and other objects and shook them in her hands, "A Touch of Destiny!" she said as she threw them down.

* * *

The Black Pearl arrived at the scene of a shipwreck. Sokka looked at the ship, which had been split in half. "That's the Flying Dutchman? How pathetic," he said. Jack walked up behind him, "Don't underestimate her lad," he said. He looked at Gibbs and then elbowed him in the ribs, "Must of run afoul with a reef," Gibbs said. "So what's your plan?" Jack asked Sokka. Sokka looked back, "Will and I board the Dutchman until we find your damn key," Sokka answered. "And if there are crewmen?" Sora asked. "Will and I cut down anyone in our way," he replied. "I like it, simple and easy to remember," Jack said 

Sokka and Will dropped into the boat. Jack looked over the edge, "Oi, if you two happen to get captured just say Captain Sparrow sent you two to settle his debt. It might saves your lives," Jack called down. As Sokka and Will rowed off Jack turned to Pintel, "Douse the lamps," he ordered. Sokka looked back and when the last lamp was put out the Pearl turned almost invisible against the black night. The two arrived at the "Dutchman" and began to search the ship. Suddenly Will came across a sailor pulling on a rope muttering to himself. "Sailor! It's no use you've run aground," Will said. The sailor looked at him, "No! Beneath us! Foul Breath!" he stuttered. Sokka's eyes widened, "Déjà vu," he said. Suddenly someone fell from the mast into the pool in between the two halves of the ship. Sokka ran towards him. He placed his lamp on a hook and helped the sailor out of the water. He turned him over to find that he had no face. He shouted as a huge run down ship erupted from the waves. Sokka turned slightly; Maccus appeared and knocked him out with the handle of his sword. Will ran to him, "Sokka are you alright!?" he asked. He turned to see he was surrounded. He drew his sword. "Stay back!" he ordered. One disfigured sailor approached behind Will and knocked him out.

Will, Sokka, and three others were lined up in a row. Suddenly Sokka heard a familiar thumping. Davy Jones walked casually out of the ocean and onto the deck of the ruined ship. He walked up to Maccus, "5 men still alive the rest have moved on," Maccus reported. After he was done with the other crewmembers Jones had come across Sokka and Will, "You two are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?" he asked. Sokka looked up, "Jack Sparrow…sent us to settle his debt," he said. Jones' eyes widened, "What is your purpose here?" he repeated. Will looked up and repeated what Sokka said. Jones just started to laugh. "I'm extremely tempted to take him up on that offer," Jones said.

Meanwhile Jack was on the Black Pearl watching the whole thing through his spyglass. Davy Jones looked directly at him and when Jack lowered his spyglass Jones was standing right in front of him. The crew gasped in alarm as the crew of the Flying Dutchman appeared and detained them. Jack looked around, "Oh…" he said. Jones frowned, "You have a debt to pay," he said, "You've been captain of the Black pearl for 13 years that was the agreement."

"Technically I was only captain for 2 years then I was viciously mutinied upon," he corrected. "Then you were a poor captain but a captain nonetheless. Haven't you introduced yourself, all these years, as 'Captain' Jack Sparrow?" Jones said causing his crew to chuckle slightly. "But you've got my payment, one soul to crew your ship is already over there. Plus you have an extra bonus," he said. "What!" Katara yelled trying to free herself from the crewman's grip in a fit of rage.

After about 3 minutes…

"…I'll keep the boys, a good faith payment. Now you have only 98 more souls to go," Jones said grabbing Jack's hand. He struggled to get the octopus suckers off when he did the whole crew retreated. "Three days…" he muttered as he left the ship.

Sora held Katara back, "There's nothing we can do for Sokka right now," he said. Katara calmed down but then she broke down in tears. Sora embraced her, "It's going to be O.K. we'll find a way to free him," Sora said leading Katara away.

The crew went to Tortuga on Jack's order in order to gather 98 souls. Gibbs dealt with applications while Jack fiddled with his compass and Sora just sat across from him, his feet put on the table top glaring at Jack. Sora turned when he heard the table get turned over violently. He also noticed Jack trying to sneak away "hidden" behind a plant leaf.

"…Or should I just kill you right now," the man said pointing his gun at Jack. Jack smiled, "Your hired," he said. The man smiled and cocked the hammer of the gun, "Sorry, old habits," he said. Sora and a few others grabbed him gun arm and turned it upward. "Easy sailor that's our captain your threatening!" one said. The gun went off and broke someone's rum glass. That in turn started a brawl, the band started to play even faster. Jack started to scurry away, "Sora, Gibbs! Let's get out of here!" he ordered. "Aye!" they said in unison. They left and as they left Jack kept on trying on new hats. He had a light brown hat on when two men ran through a door shouting about to throw another man off of the balcony. They stopped and looked at Jack. Jack looked at the man they were holding, put the light brown hat onto his head and stepped aside. "Carry on," he said. The men finally threw the guy over the edge.

They finally got to the ship, Jack and Gibbs were conversing, "Captain Sparrow," someone said as Sora approached Jack and was about to speak with him. "Welcome aboard lad," he said. "I'm here to find the man I love," they said. Jack looked up and saw Sora shooting a strange look to the person behind him. "Sorry lad, but my first and only love is the sea," Jack said causing Sora to chuckle. "I mean Will Turner," she said. Jack turned around, "Elizabeth?" Jack exclaimed, he turned back to Sora, "Hide the rum."

"I know Will came to find you, where is he?" she asked. "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew." Jack explained. Norrington vomited over the side and spit, "You can't tell me you believe this," he asked Elizabeth. Jack looked at Norrington, "You look awful, what happened to you?" Jack asked. "You hired me I can't help it if your standards are lax," he said. Jack got a sarcastic snooty attitude, "You smell funny," he said. Sora had taken a small swig of rum and nearly choked on it laughing at Jack's response. He walked back onto the Black Pearl coughing.

5 minutes later…

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called out. "Yes cap'n," he replied. "We have our heading," Jack said. Gibbs smiled slightly, "Finally," he sighed.

Back on the Flying Dutchman…

Organ Music is heard in the background. Sokka makes his way through the crowd and goes up to His father and Bootstrap Bill Turner. "What are they playing?" he asked looking to his father. His father, despite being on the ship for only a month had already been deformed. The left side of his mouth was extended past its original point of opening. He now looked as though he had half of a gulper eel's mouth but his whole mouth was full of piranha-like teeth. His right arm ended in what looked like the tentacles of a vampire squid, each foot long appendage connected by a webbing of skin. From within the webbing a pair of spear-like tentacles would occasionally flicker in and out like two snake tongues. "Liar's Dice," Hakoda said through his deformed mouth. Will came up behind Sokka, "What are they wagering?" he asked. "The only thing we have, years of service," Bootstrap said. Sokka cocked a brow at Will and he nodded handing Sokka the parchment. Sokka taped his dad on the shoulder. "So any crew member can be challenged?" he asked. Hakoda turned slightly, "Aye, anyone," he replied. Sokka smiled, "I challenge Davy Jones," Sokka said. Hakoda gasped and turned to face Sokka. The organ stopped playing and the thumping of Jones' leg against the deck could be heard throughout the area. Some crewmen started to laugh. Davy Jones walked down a nearby staircase. "I accept," he chuckled. Sokka sits at the table. Jones walks into the room, "The stakes?" he asked. Sokka stood "My soul, an eternity of servitude," he said. Hakoda's eyes widened, "No!"

Jones chuckled, "Against?" he asked. Sokka reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. "I want this," Sokka said slapping the paper down. Jones snapped it up in his crab claw and opened it. He saw the picture and looked at Sokka. "How do you know of the key?" he asked. "That's not part of the deal is it?" Sokka said with a smile as he sat down. Jones sat down and with one of the tentacles in his beard he took out the key and showed it to Sokka. He put it away, the two rolled the dice within their respective cups and slapped the cups onto the table. A third cup slapped down. Jones looked over at Hakoda. "What are you doing?" he demanded. Hakoda looked at him, "I'm in matching his wager," he answered. Sokka leaned towards him slightly, "You don't have to do this," Sokka snapped. Hakoda looked at him, "The dice have already been cast, it's your bet cap'n," Hakoda said.

"Four 4's" Jones said.

"Four 5's" Sokka said.

"Five 4's" Hakoda said.

"Seven 5's" Jones bet. "Eight 5's," Sokka added.

Jones just chuckled, "Welcome to the crew, liar," he said.

"Twelve 5's," Hakoda bet. Jones shot him a glare. "What?" Jones asked.

"Twelve 5's. Call me a lair or up the bet," Hakoda said.

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble?" Jones snapped, "Hakoda, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship! Master Sokka, feel free to go ashore... the very next time we make port!" Davy said causing the whole crew to laugh. Sokka frowned, "Idiot, you didn't need to do that," he snapped. Hakoda sighed, "I couldn't let you lose," he said. Sokka smiled, "It was never about winning," he said. Hakoda gasped, "The key…" he said.

That night Hakoda went up to the helm where Maccus was. "Captain says I'm to relieve you," Hakoda said. Maccus glared at the new recruit suspiciously. "Captain's orders," Hakoda added. Maccus walked off to get some sleep. Will signaled to Sokka that it was all clear. Sokka stealthily jogged down the corridor. He slowly opened the door to the captain's room with a creak. He crept up to Davy Jones and saw that he was asleep. 'Perfect,' Sokka thought to himself. He grabbed several utensils that were lying about and used them to separate the tentacles of Jones' beard. One tentacle slipped and struck a key on the organ waking Jones to an extent. Sokka quickly hit a nearby music box. It opened and played a soft tune. The tune lulled Jones back to sleep. Sokka sighed quietly to himself. He replaced the key with the key's picture and stealthily raced out of the room and onto the deck, while Will was conversing with his father Sokka spoke with his own father. Hakoda took out a dagger made from multiple sharks' teeth. "Now take this and go home, and stay there. This was going to be my fate ever since I left the village all those years ago. It doesn't have to be yours, now go," Hakoda said. Sokka looked down at the dagger. "They'll know you helped me," Sokka said. Hakoda cocked a brow and chuckled. "Look at me. What could be worse than what they've already done?"

"Alright, but if there's a chance to free you, I'm taking it," Sokka said as he joined Will in the longboat.

* * *

On the Black Pearl…

While Jack and Elizabeth had their little "moment" Sora saw Katara on the far side of the deck looking into the water. Sora walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry he'll be alright," Sora said. Katara sighed, "I know. It's just after I lost my father to Davy Jones, Sokka was the only family I had left since Gran-Gran passed a few years ago," Katara said fighting back her tears, "Now that he's gone I'm afraid I'm going to be all alone in the world." Katara was unable to keep her tears back any longer. Sora grabbed both of her shoulders and turned Katara to face him. "Now see here Katara. No matter what tragedy comes along in your life, you need to remember that you'll never be alone. You've got you're friends, and more importantly…" Sora said kissing her softly, "…you've got me." Sora smiled when he saw Katara's smile resurface. Katara and Sora looked out at the horizon smiling.

The Flying Dutchman…

Davy Jones clenched his fist around the parchment. He looked up at the ship they had tracked Sokka and Will to, the Edinburgh Trader. Jones stomped up to Hakoda and clamped his crab claw on his throat. "You will watch this-uh," Jones snapped. His crew was already at work cranking the Kraken Hammer. "Let no joyful voice be heard," Jones called out, "Let no man look up at the sky with hope. And may this day be cursed by we who ready to wake… THE KRAKEN!" Jones finished with a devilish smile. "NO!!!" Hakoda yelled. The Kraken Hammer slammed hard against the sea.

Suddenly after the ship stopped the captain yelled to the helmsman, "Hard to port!" Two crewmen turned to helmsman and shouted the same thing. When their backs were turned a huge squid tentacle reached up and snagged the captain. One crewman saw this and yelled in fright, "Kraken!" The crew panicked, Sokka and Will began to climb the mast and they got about halfway up when two tentacles rose high above the ship. They fell on top of the ship breaking it in half. Sokka and Will fell into the sea, Sokka turned after falling in and saw the Kraken feasting on the sailors. Will and Sokka grabbed onto the sides of the Flying Dutchman to avoid being seen. Maccus walked up to Jones, "Boys aren't here they must've been claimed by the sea," he said. Jones didn't even look at Maccus. "I am the sea," Jones said. He stomped up to Hakoda and Bill Turner, "You need time alone with your thoughts, BRIG!" Jones snapped. "What of the survivors?" Maccus asked. Jones looked at the cowering men. "There are no survivors," Jones said. The crewmen smiled as they axed the survivors in their heads. Jones turned to one of the crewmen. "The chest is no longer safe, chart a course to Isla Cruces. Get me there first or it'll be the devil to pay," He ordered. The crewman cocked a brow, "First?" he asked. "Who sent those thieving charlatans onto my ship, who told them of the key?" Jones snapped, "Jack Sparrow."

* * *

A few hours later Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl have arrived at Isla Cruces. Jack, Elizabeth, Sora, Aang, Katara and Norrington were on a search mission to find the Dead Man's Chest, "Guard the boat, mind the tides…don't touch my dirt," Jack said as he left the boat in Pintel and Ragetti's care. Elizabeth was getting very frustrated. "This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most," she said sitting down on the sand angrily. Jack looked at the compass, the needle was pointing right at Elizabeth, "Yes it does, you're sitting on it," Jack said. Elizabeth looked at Jack and cocks a brow, "Beg your pardon?" she asked. Jack made a shooing gesture, "Move," he ordered. 

Jones was watching Pintel and Ragetti pace on the beach through his spyglass. "They're here. And I cannot step foot on land for near of a decade," Jones said. Maccus walked up beside him. "So you'll trust us to act in your place?" he asked. Jones glared at Maccus, "I trust you know what awaits you if you FAIL!" he snapped, "Down then."

"Down!" some crewmen shouted. The Flying Dutchman submerged just as Pintel and Ragetti saw it. They ran off to tell the others.

Suddenly Norrington hit something with his shovel. The group unearthed a chest and inside that chest was a huge amount of letters and underneath those was the Dead Man's Chest. Jack, Elizabeth, Norrington and Sora all put their ears near the chest and all of the sudden… _thump, thump. _Sora looked at the chest, "So it is real," he said. Norrington smiled a bit, "So you were actually telling the truth."

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised," Jack said. Suddenly a pair of voices behind the group said simultaneously, "Yeah, that's for a very good reason." Elizabeth and Katara turned, "Will!" "Sokka!" both said in excitement. They ran up to the boys and embraced them. Elizabeth kissed Will passionately. Jack looked around, "How did you two get here?" he asked. Will backed away from kissing Elizabeth, "Sea Turtles, mate. A pair strapped to either of our feet," Will said smiling. "Not so easy is it?" Jack said jokingly. Sokka let go of Katara, "We do owe you thanks Jack," Sokka said. Jack cocked a brow, "You do?"

"After you tricked us onto that ship to square your debt with Jones," Sokka started. Elizabeth looked at Jack, "What?"

"What?" Jack repeated looking around nervously. "We were reunited with our fathers," Will finished. "Oh… You're welcome then," Jack said. Elizabeth walked towards Jack, "Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" she snapped. "Yeah, pretty much," Jack said. Will kneeled at the Dead Man's Chest. "Oi, What're you doing?" Jack asked. Will took out the dagger and the key. "I'm going to kill Jones," Will answered. Jack drew his sword and put it at Will throat, "Can't let you do that, mate. If Jones is dead who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now if you please: the key," Jack said. Sokka drew his sword and Will drew Elizabeth's. Sokka spoke first, "I won't let you stop him Jack. If he kills Jones than my father will be freed as well," Sokka said with a glare towards Jack. Norrington drew his sword and pointed it at Sokka, Sokka pointed his sword to Norrington, Will kept his concentrated on Jack, "I can't let you two do that either, so sorry," Norrington said. Jack smiled, "I knew you'd warm up to me," he said. Norrington pointed his sword at Jack, "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that case. I deliver it and I get my life back," Norrington explained. "Ah, the dark side of ambition," Jack said. Norrington smiled slightly, "No, I see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington swung his sword at Jack starting the duel between the four of them. Will and Sokka got knocked down. Elizabeth and Toph ran up to them. Sokka and Will both turned to the girls, "Guard the chest," they said simultaneously. Toph and Elizabeth frowned, "No!" they both snapped. Pintel and Ragetti arrived at the scene. "How'd this get all screwy?" Pintel wondered aloud. Ragetti caught up with Pintel, "Well, the way I figure it is that each wants the chest for himself. Turner and that Sokka fella want it to free their fathers from Davy Jones. Jack wants it to save his own skin. And Norrington wants to regain some of his personal honor," Ragetti explained. Pintel looked over at the chest, "I bet that chest is worth more than a pretty penny," he said smiling greedily. Ragetti looked at the chest and then back at the struggle. "Oh, tsk tsk tsk, terrible temptation," he said. Pintel smacked him on the shoulder slightly. "If we was any kind of decent we'd remove temptation from their path," he said. The pair scurried to the chest, grabbed it and scurried off with it. Elizabeth was the first to notice and gave chase after giving up trying to stop the duel. Sora noticed Pintel and Ragetti with the chest. "Guys come on those two have the chest!" he said giving chase. Aang, Toph, and Katara gave chase soon after. They group was still a ways away from Elizabeth.

* * *

The four were still dueling, the key was taken from Will and Jack was swinging his sword around trying to keep the others away from it. Jack was tripped up by Will. Sokka ran up and grabbed the key from him. "Bugger!" he snapped. He chased after Sokka. Will was about to run and help him but Norrington tripped him and kicked some sand in his face. "By your leave Mr. Turner," he said, sarcastically bowing his head in respect. Norrington ran off and Will soon followed. Jack has taken the key again and was dueling Norrington. Jack grabs the bells rope and used it to escape while Will used it to ascend to the upper level and snatch the key from Jack on his way up. Will looks down at Norrington, "By your leave Mr. Norrington," he said. Norrington raced up the steps after Will. When they start dueling Sokka joins in and helps Will. Norrington, however, manages to take back the key from Will. Both Sokka and Will were in front of Norrington swinging at him with their swords. Jack crept up behind Norrington and snatched the key. Jack quickly had three blades pointing at him. Norrington looked back at Sokka and Will. "Please excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life," he said. Sokka smiled and nodded, "Be our guest," he said. Jack held up a hand. "Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it, who at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate, and take your dearly beloved all to hisself, hey? So whose fault is it, really, that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" Jack said. Norrington swung at Jack angrily after the last comment, Jack proceeded to somersault off the building and escape. "Unfortunately, Mr. Turner. He's right!" Norrington snapped. He backed Will onto the waterwheel and followed him causing it to break off. Sokka watched them for a second as they dueled atop a moving wheel. He jumped down and gave chase. Jack had fallen into an open grave by mistake and had his head above the hole. The wheel trapped him within the wooden frame and caused the key to fall into the inside of the wheel. Jack was pushed into the inside on the wheel's turn. He ran along the wheel on the inside until a metal beam whacked him in the head causing him to fall out of the wheel. He got up right after Sokka passed him and gave chase.

* * *

Elizabeth finally caught up with Pintel and Ragetti and cut off their escape route. She smiled and reached for her sword only to realize that it was gone. Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other and smiled. They dropped the chest and drew their own swords. "Ello Poppet," Pintel said as they started to advance towards her. They stopped and watched the large waterwheel roll by with Will and Norrington dueling on top. Sokka and Jack were not far behind chasing it. The two looked at each other and shrugged. They continued to advance on Elizabeth until an axe suddenly embedded itself into a tree next to them. The three looked back to see the Flying Dutchman's crew racing towards them. Pintel and Ragetti threw Elizabeth their swords as they ran, picked up the chest and ran off. Elizabeth followed close behind. The three passed Sora, then after about 20 feet, Katara, Aang, and Toph . Aang looked at them, "What are you running from?" he asked. Sora raced by them and pointed back, "That!" Sora exclaimed. Katara, Aang, and Toph looked back and saw the crew of the Flying Dutchman; they looked at each other and began to run. Pintel and Ragetti accidentally dropped the chest. The group decided to stand and fight. Sora called Oathkeeper and Oblivion; Katara drew all of the water from her flask and froze it into the form of a sword. Elizabeth turned the swords backwards and stabbed back, killing two of the monstrosities chasing them. At random times someone would call out for a sword and either Sora or Elizabeth would throw that person a sword. During the commotion a crewman with a head like a conch shell picked up the chest and ran off with it. 

Jack was dueling the other three and had possession of the key. He flipped atop the wheel and grabbed a palm frond; he hung on as the wheel picked up speed on down the hill. He dropped down and sheathed his sword. He saw the Dutchman crewman running with the chest. He grabbed a coconut and chucked it at him. The conch shell-like head of the crewman was knocked off and the chest knocked to the ground. The head started to speak, "Aya! Uh? Seech! Aunido! Aunido! Follow my voice! Follow my voice! To the left, uh... No, to the right... Go to the left..." the headless body runs into a tree, "No…that's a tree." Jack got irritated, "Oh shut it!" he shouted to the head. He used the key to open the chest. The Flying Dutchman crew starts running towards him. Jack tucked the heart of Davy Jones into his pocket and ran.

Jack was the first to arrive on the beach and at the long boat. He grabs the jar dumps some dirt out and throws the heart in it. He then buries the heart in the dirt, he turns around to see a crewman from the Flying Dutchman charging him. Jack grabs an oar and knocks him out. Pintel, Ragetti, Elizabeth and everyone else arrived while fending off the Dutchman's crew. Will arrived at the boat and looked at the Dead Man's Chest that Pintel and Ragetti had placed in there. The key was in place and turned. Jack saw Will and knocked him out with an oar. Elizabeth finally got to the boat. Sora was right behind her, "Will!" he exclaimed. Jack stopped him, "Leave him lie. Unless you plan on using him to hit something with," Jack said. The group was backed up to the boat. Katara looked around, "We're not getting out of this," she said. Norrington reached into the boat, "Not with the chest, into the boat," he said grabbing the chest. Elizabeth grabbed him, "You're mad," she said. Norrington just looked at her, "Don't wait for me," he said running back towards the island. "I say we respect his final wish," Jack said. Sora nodded, "Aye!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone got back to the Black Pearl in one piece. Will wakes up on the deck, "What happened to the chest?" he asked Elizabeth. "Norrington took it to draw them off," she answered. Gibbs went up to Jack, "Where's the Commodore?" he asked. "He fell behind," Jack replied. "May prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is: You're back. And made it off free and clear," Gibbs said. As he finished the sentence the Flying Dutchman erupted out of the surf. "Lord Almighty, help us," Gibbs said. Jack walked by Gibbs, "Let me handle this," Jack said, "Oi! Fishface lose something? Oop!" Jack fell down the stairs of the Pearl. The whole crew including Sora and the Gaang went "Ooh!" Jack held up the jar of dirt, "I got it," he said, "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" Jones was irritated by this foolishness, "Enough," he said. The doors on the side of his ship opened and cannons came out. Jack looked right at them, "Hard to starboard," he said calmly. Sora turned to Gibbs who was at the helm, "Hard to starboard!" he repeated. The two ships were in a prolonged race until the Black Pearl was out of the Dutchman's firing range. Maccus walked up to Jones, "We're givin' up sir?" he asked. Jones just looked at his first mate and smiled. This caused Maccus to smile as well. 

The crew looked back, they started to cheer when they saw the Dutchman "give up". "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight," Will said to Jack. Jack simply took out the jar of dirt and strummed his fingers on the lid, "Why fight when you could negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage," Jack said. Suddenly the Black Pearl was jarred violently. The jar is knocked to the deck and broken. Jack frantically ran down to it, "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" he asked as he search frantically through the sand. Gibbs looks over the edge, as did Katara and Elizabeth. "We must've hit a reef," Gibbs said. Sokka grabbed Katara and Will grabbed Elizabeth. "Stay away from the edge!" Sokka exclaimed. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked. "The Kraken," Will said. Sokka let go of Katara and yelled to the crew, "To arms!"

"All gun! Defend the masts!" Gibbs ordered. The entire crew set up the cannons. "It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before. Break out the cannons and hold for my signal," Will said. Suddenly a low rumble was heard as the Kraken's tentacles snaked their way up the hull. "Easy, boys!" Will said. Elizabeth looked at Will, "Will?" she whispered. "Steady. Steady," he said. "Will?" Elizabeth said. "Hold…Hold…" Will said. "I think we've held fire long enough," Pintel said. "Will!" Elizabeth yelled. "Fire!" Will ordered. All of the cannons aboard the Black Pearl fired simultaneously crippling the Kraken. The wounded and nearly severed tentacles sunk back into the ocean. "It'll be back. We have to get off the ship," Sokka said. Elizabeth looked at the wrecked longboats. "All the longboats are gone," Elizabeth said. Will looks around and then gets an idea. "Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will ordered. Sokka catches on to Will's idea and throws him a loaded rifle. Will hands it to Elizabeth, "Whatever you do don't miss," he said. Elizabeth took the rifle, "As soon as you're clear," Elizabeth said. Gibbs runs up halfway from the cargo hold. "There's only half a dozen barrels of powder!" Gibbs exclaimed. Sokka looked down into the cargo hold, "Then load the rum!" he ordered. Gibbs turned to the crew, "Aye! The rum too!" Gibbs said with a sad look on his face. Katara sees Jack rowing away on the last longboat. "Oh you coward!" she said. Jack meanwhile is consulting his compass to see where to go. He looks at the compass surprised. On the Pearl a sudden thud is heard. Sora looks around, "Not good," he says just before the Kraken's tentacles pierce the side of the ship, destroying the cannons. The cargo net is being hoisted away but when the Kraken rammed the ship he sent Will onto the deck and Sokka into the cargo hold as the net was being hoisted. Sokka's boot was caught in the net. Elizabeth aimed at the net, "Sokka move!" she shouted. Suddenly A tentacle grabbed Elizabeth's ankle and started to drag her away. Katara took out a stream of water and sliced off the tentacle. Katara helped Elizabeth up, "Thanks," she said. "No time right now!" Katara said. As she went after the rifle that was thrown near the helm in all the commotion. She climbed the stairs and tripped right in front of the rifle. She was about to grab it and throw it to Elizabeth when a boot pinned it to the deck. She struggled to free it but then she turned to see who was stepping on it. It was Jack! Jack bent down and grabbed the rifle, he aimed it at the barrels of rum and gun powder. Sokka slashed through the net with the shark's tooth dagger his father gave him. The second Sokka was clear Jack shot off a round and blew the tentacles of the Kraken apart.

"Is it gone?" Aang wondered out loud. Gibbs shook his head, "No, we just made it angry. Captain! Orders!" he said. "Abandon ship. Into the longboat," he replied. "Jack! The Pearl!" Sora exclaimed. Jack sighed and looked at him, "It's only a ship, mate," Jack said. "He's right we need to head for land," Elizabeth said. Aang looked over the horizon to an island in the distance, "That's a lot of open water," he said nervously. Sokka started to prepare the boat, "We have to try. We'll get away as it takes down the Pearl," he said. Gibbs nodded and sighed, "Abandon ship, abandon ship or abandon hope," he said. What's left of the crew gets into the boat; Pintel, Ragetti, Sora and the Gaang, Will, and Gibbs. Elizabeth is talking to Jack, "Thank you Jack," Elizabeth said. "We're not free yet, love," Jack said. "You came back. I always knew you were a good man," Elizabeth said as she passionately kissed Jack. Will sees her kissing Jack and falters somewhat. Suddenly the clank of metal is heard. Elizabeth has shackled Jack to the main mast. "It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see? I'm not sorry," she said. Elizabeth jumped into the boat. "Where's Jack?" Will asked. "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," she replied, "Go!" The crew looked back to see the Kraken slowly rising up from the depths. Jack is struggling to get free. He pulls at the chain, "Bugger, Bugger, Bugger, Bugger, Bugger, Bugger," he repeats as he struggles in frustration. He then uses a nearby lamp's oil to free himself. He turns around slowly only to see the closed mouth of the Kraken. The Kraken roars covering Jack head to toe in slime. Jack wipes some from his face and sniffs slightly. "Hm, it's not so bad," Jack said. He looks down and sees his hat lying at his feet. "Oh!" he exclaimed as he reached down and put his hat back on. Jack drew his sword and smiled at the Kraken. "Ello Beastie," he said as he charged into the mouth. Davy Jones was watching through a spyglass as the Black Pearl sunk into the ocean, "Jack Sparrow, our debt is settled," he said. He turns to Maccus, "What are you waiting for? Open the chest I need to see it!" Jones snapped. Jones stomped up to the unlocked chest and kneeled at it. He opened it and his face quivered in anger, "Damn you… Jack SPARROW!" he yelled.

* * *

Norrington had since returned to Port Royal and handed the heart over to Lord Beckett. He also told Beckett about Sora and the Gaang. Beckett eyed the beating heart he held in his hands. "So my friend, what do you wish to do about this Zola?" Beckett asked. The man sitting across from him looked up, it was Xehanort! "Nothing," he replied, "With the sea under your control where could they possibly hide?" Xehanort asked as he chuckled slightly.

* * *

The crew has returned to the bayou where Tia Dalma lives and she hands out drinks to everyone. Elizabeth at first refuses, "It helps against de cold…and de sorrow," Tia said, Elizabeth accepted the cup but didn't drink. She turned to Will, "It's a shame. I know you're t'inking that wid the Pearl, you coulda captured the devil and set free your fadder's soul." Will is continuously stabbing his knife into a wood table, "Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone. Along with its captain," Will said disappointed. Sora was standing in the doorway, "Yeah, And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!" Sora said holding up his cup. Pintel and Ragetti held up there cups, "Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti said. "A gentleman of fortune he was," Pintel added. "He was a good man," Elizabeth finished. Will looked at Elizabeth, "If there was anything could be done to bring him back...Elizabeth..." Will said. Tia Dalma stepped in front of Will, "Would you do it? Hmmm? What... would you? Hmmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmmm? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?" Gibbs stood, "Aye," he said. "Aye," Pintel and Ragetti said together. Elizabeth looked up, "Yes," she said softly. "Alright. But if you're goin' brave de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, den... you will need a captain who knows dose waters," Tia said looking at a spiral staircase. Suddenly the sound of boots on metal could be heard as someone walked down the staircase. Sora stood up as he rounded the last curve of the stairs and gasped. Barbossa stepped off of the stairs and took out an apple.

"So tell me…what's become of my ship?" Barbossa asked sarcastically. He took a bite of the apple and laughed.


End file.
